


Can't Fight Against the Youth

by FantasySwap, obnoxiousq



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Steve and Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker has ADHD, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, ducky print boxers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiousq/pseuds/obnoxiousq
Summary: In which Scott makes a dumb decision, Tony loses his shit (honestly, what's new), and our bug boys finally realise that yes, the other person IS interested in them!So this is a fic inspired byPrentice's short oneshotBecause, Captain Americawhich is super awesome, so go check it out!





	1. Chapter One: In which Scott makes both the dumbest and best decision of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> This is my first ever solo-fic, and first Peter/Scott fic, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Editing is in process as I write this train-wreck, so if you're suddenly missing some context, it may have been inserted into an earlier chapter :)

Scott really hadn’t gone into the battle intending to kiss Spider-Man. It just kind of… happened? Steve - the real life CAPTAIN AMERICA (he still wasn’t used to the man) - had asked him - boring, dopey Scott - to cause a “big distraction”. And of course, as he was in the middle of fighting near Spider-Man, Scott being Scott, grabbed the man by the arm and kissed him, yanking the man’s mask up to his nose as he pulled him in. 

The distraction served exactly the purpose it was supposed to: all the attention moved to them. Although whether or not that could now be considered a good thing was debatable. Tony had quite bodly yanked him away from the hero and punched him square in the face, which - considering he has a fist made of iron - hurt like hell.

“Hey, Tony, what the fuck?” Yelled Spider-Man, putting a hand on the older man’s shoulder and pushing him gently away, “Scott? Are you okay?”

Scott was still too busy trying to process the last 45 seconds to answer. Spider-Man’s lips were so soft, and he’d seemed so tentative yet eager, as if he hadn’t done very much kissing before. Scott remembers the body heat that had rolled off the other man in waves, his back muscles tight and lean under his hands and the way that Spider-Man had put one hand on his arm and hooked the other around his neck, as if the gesture hadn’t been completely unwelcome.

But then Tony ‘my fist is made of iron’ Stark had probably broken his nose.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he moaned, hand coming up to cradle his nose as his head stopped spinning quite so aggressively, “what was that for?”

“Why on earth are you kissing my goddamn 17-year-old kid?” demands Tony, face red with anger.

17? 17!

“Spider-Man is 17? What the hell?”

“God, Tony!” hisses Spider-Man, “that’s supposed to be a secret! You promised!”

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighs. He looks as if he’s about to go off on one when Steve steps up, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Not exactly the distraction I was going for, Ant-Man. I meant that you should get huge,” sighed the super soldier, looking slightly confused at what he had just witnessed.

“That… that would have been a much smarter idea,” mumbles Scott, nose throbbing and blushing furiously, “sorry, Spider-Man, I shouldn’t have jumped you like that.”

The teen pulls his mask back down over his face, but Scott doesn’t miss the red blush spreading down his jaw, “don’t worry about it Scott, it’s okay,” he murmurs, scuffing the floor with his toe.

“No, it is not ‘okay’, Pe- Spider-Man, that was totally unwarranted and not consensual either! He doesn’t even know if you like men, what he did was so totally out of li--”

“Oh just shut up Tony! I’m fine. It wasn’t non-consensual, you think I’m not strong enough to fight off Scott? It was a good idea, look, it gave Bucky and Natasha the opening they needed to kill that thing,”

They all turn to stare at the now incredibly dead creature lying in the middle of central park, it’s black skin was blistering violently and oozing out a poisonous-looking electric blue pus.

“Ha, we’ve found your long lost identical twin, Bucky” yells Sam, dissolving into giggles as Bucky scowls at him and stomps over to Steve.

Scott looks away from the resulting commotion of what they should do with creature to find Spider-Man looking at him intently, at least, he thinks that he’s looking at him.

It was just one distraction-make out, it meant nothing, right? Scott thinks to himself, I couldn’t possibly be developing a crush on a 17-year-old, could I?

The revelation shocks Scott, and he looks away from the boy to see if he can be of any more assistance to the team, he hadn’t been a part of it for very long and he was still desperately trying to make a good impression; although, how well that was going was highly debatable seeing as it looked like Tony now constantly had one of his arc reactors pointing at him.

***

Peter’s head was reeling, Scott had kissed him, him! Who would want do that? He thinks to himself, especially when they’re as handsome as Ant-Man. He blushes at his own thoughts, glancing at Scott to find him already looking at him, a thoughtful expression on his chiselled face.

God, snap out of it, Peter!

He turns away from the man and makes his way over to Tony, still cringing at his earlier ‘“It wasn’t non-consensual”’, now everyone must realise he had a thing for the hero, including the hero himself. But no way would Scott ever be interested in him now that he knew that he was still in his teens, Tony could be so useless sometimes! 

He helps with the clean-up of the creature, webbing the thing up into a more manageable package. By the time he’s finished most everyone has left, bar Tony, Scott, Steve and Natasha. Scott and Nat look to be deep in conversation while Tony stands awkwardly near Steve, looking intensely at the screen of his StarkPhone. 

“Mr Stark? I’ve finished,” he calls out, cringing when Scott’s head snaps up at the ‘Mr Stark’.

“Yea, kid? Looks great. Alright team, we can head back now. S.H.I.E.L.D will take it from here,” he announces to the remainder of the team, looking relieved to be able to get away from Steve, “Hey, Spider-Man, you better be coming straight back to the tower, okay? No funny business, we need to talk about your ah, your suit,” he says, looking sternly at Peter with a no-nonsense look in his eyes.

Peter sighs and nods, resigning himself to another awkward parental lecture. Once satisfied that Peter has acknowledged, he blasts off into the night without looking back. Peter groans internally and glances surreptitiously in Ant-Man’s direction. The hero is fidgeting nervously a few metres away, having been abandoned by Nat. Peter looks around and realises that they’re only two left and he makes his way over to Scott awkwardly.

“Uh, um, hey, Scott? I just wanted to make it really clear that you didn’t, you uhm, you didn’t force me into doing anything that I didn’t want to, earlier, okay? I actually, I, uh, I kind of liked it, actually,” he rambles, getting quieter as he speaks until he mumbles his way into nothing.

He can sense Scott staring at him, and looks up. They lock eyes, or masks, and nothing is said for a moment.

“Sure thing, Spider-Man. But I should have still checked with you first, so, I’m sorry,” he responds, voice low and eyes unblinking.

Peter panics, unsure of what to say next, his ADHD-riddled brain unsure of how to process the situation.

“Okay then, guess I’ll see you back at the tower! Bye!” he bursts out, throwing his hand into the air and sending a web flying, swinging himself away from Scott and the confusing social cues.

God, he was such an idiot! Now Scott would definitely think that he was just some immature kid.


	2. Chapter Two: In which no one knows how to accurately read the situation, except for Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so tiny change of plan, I'm now also co-writing this fic with@FantasySwap ! 
> 
> A couple edits have been made to the first chapter so if you want to go back and re-read that, feel free!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Peter wakes up to the sound of his teammates eating breakfast which, more accurately, sounds like approximately three and a half atom bombs exploding to someone who got less than four hours sleep last night. Peter hasn’t been able to sleep properly since the Incident: like he didn’t have enough worries already, this has just presented him with a whole new load of problems.

 

Thankfully the other Avengers haven’t really started treating him any differently, other than the odd wisecrack about his age every now and then, mostly from Clint and Natasha. The other night when they were having a beer with their dinner Clint had made a point of sitting at the other end of the table, smirking and saying, “gotta keep it away from the kids, honey.”

 

Clint is not funny, Peter grumbles to himself.

 

And to top it all off, he hasn’t spoken to Scott since their last awkward conversation. As if admitting feelings to your older, more experienced teammate wasn’t enough of a nightmare, he then literally ran away and, to top it all off, Scott has now moved into the tower _._ Which means that he knows Peter’s name, and age and _what he looks like_. To be perfectly honest, he isn’t surprised that Scott is avoiding him. 

 

He groans and rolls himself out of bed, not bothering to tame his bedhead or put on some more socially acceptable clothes. If his team have seen him bleeding and in pain and stuttering over a kiss then they can handle him in a baggy t-shirt and some duck themed underwear. It’s not like he has anything to hide anymore.

 

Everybody seems to quieten down when Peter makes his appearance, although maybe that’s Peter’s paranoia talking. He is too caffeine deprived to notice much of what’s going on around him, but ironically the one thing he can focus on is hidden behind the one person that’s making him lose his focus. Peter feels like crying and making grabby hands at the coffee machine: normally, this is exactly what he’d do. But normally he’d have his mask on and his identity a secret, and now his age has been revealed to everyone he can’t afford to make himself seem even younger and immature than he actually is.

 

“Morning.” Tony grunts, probably having had less sleep than him. His words make Scott look up in confusion, and as soon as he sees Peter his face flushes deep red. He opens his mouth as though to say something mid sip and coffee dribbles down his chin. Peter watches, baffled. Wasn’t he supposed to be the incompetent one here?

 

A chorus of groans and complaints erupts from the rest of the Avengers. Clint rests his head in his hands, Natasha slams her glass of OJ down in disgust, Bucky snorts and shakes his head and Wanda just looks amused. Even Steve, the least judgemental of them all, looks a little troubled by what just happened. Scott looks around, down at his own top, and then at Peter.

 

“Yeah,” he nods, making absolutely no sense, and then walking in the opposite direction to where his bedroom is. 

 

(No, Peter has not stalked him. That would be ridiculous. He just happens to know exactly which room is Scott’s and when he tends to work out in the Gym and also his preferred way of taking his coffee.)

 

Peter feels his heart sink as he watches Scott stalk away, the man must be repulsed by him to actually leave the room whenever he enters, let alone spit out his drink upon noticing him. He looks around at the other avengers and they are all watching him closely; he feels his skin flush and thrusts his hand at the coffee pot, accidentally knocking it to the floor in the process and watching coffee spill everywhere, including all over his feet. 

 

“Oh, oh SHIT!” he cries, hot coffee burning his feet and slipping everywhere as he tries to step out of the puddle, skidding on the liquid and almost face-planting into the counter.

 

“Fuck,” Peter whines, wiping his hand on his t-shirt and looking at the floor in dismay. Everything is such a mess right now and the scene in front of him sort of sums it all up accurately. 

 

“Peter,” a voice says right next to his ear and he jumps, startled. It’s only Steve, who’s hovering next to him and watching him with a concerned expression. “Come sit down, okay?”

 

Great. Now he was being pitied by the saviour of America. Could his day get any worse? He acquiesces purely because sitting down and having someone else make him a coffee - and clean up the mess he just made - do sound like good ideas. The other Avengers graciously look away, Clint going to far as to grab the paper and start reading it upside down, as Steve pulls up a chair next to him.

 

“Pete,” He says again. “I know it must feel really awkward at the moment but Scott really didn’t mean to upset you. The kiss was obviously a bad idea, but if he’d known it would bother you he never would have done it. He really is sorry, even though he’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to show it.”

 

_ They think I’m upset with him because he kissed me, _ Peter realises. If only they knew he was actually upset because it’s likely never going to happen again.

 

“Just… talk to him, yeah? We can’t afford to have a problem between us. There’s an issue, we sort it out. We’re a team.” Steve continues his inspirational speech which, in all fairness, is actually pretty inspirational. Peter nods in assent and sighs dramatically, hopping to his feet which now have dried coffee on them. Whatever, it’ll wash off in the shower.

 

“You’re right.” He tells Steve. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

***

 

Things have been awkward since Scott moved into the tower. The other Avengers - namely Clint, Natasha and Sam - keeping cutting off their conversations as soon as he walks into the room, and the sound of giggling seems to follow him everywhere. That would be bad enough on its own, without Tony constantly glaring at him and Peter avoiding him. That was the worst: finding out who Spider-Man was and, in the process, losing the easy-going friendship him and Peter had used to have.

 

He never should have kissed him, Peter was obviously super uncomfortable about it now. God, he could be such an idiot! First he had messed up big time with Maggie, and now he had probably ruined his friendship with Peter and consequently made it more difficult to integrate himself into the Avengers, seeing as they all loved Peter.

 

Scott had been living in the tower for just over a week now, and had been avoiding Peter as much as he could, not wanting to force his company on the boy. 

 

(Totally not because since finding out what Peter looked like he had fallen head over heels for him)

 

He was trying to get his breakfast together as quickly as possibly before Peter woke up and he had to try to function normally in the same room as him: but, he wasn’t quick enough. Scott jumps at Tony’s sudden ‘Morning!’ and looks up to find Peter standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of ducky print boxer shorts. Which are incredibly tight around his cute ass. Scott feels himself blush and can’t stop his mouth from gaping open, whether to profess his undying love or wolf-whistle he’ll never know. Unfortunately, he forgets that his mouth is filled with coffee and it consequently dribbles all down his front.

 

An explosion of noise erupts from the Avengers seated around the table and Scott glances around at all of them, face bright red. He looks at Peter and mumbles a ‘yeah’, before high-tailing it back to his room, berating his idiocy the entire way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter :) let us know what you thought in the comments down below ;) 
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET TO GO AND CHECK OUT ALL OF [FANTASYSWAP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap)'S OTHER AAMMMAAAZZINNNGGG FICS !!!

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [Prentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice)'s short oneshot [Because, Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908602) which is super awesome, so go check it out!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
